


【带卡】我不过是找了几个牛郎

by Cai_ii



Series: 火影同人 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_ii/pseuds/Cai_ii
Summary: 一个卡老师逛牛郎店把带土气活了的故事（误）※恋爱脑卡老师注意 第七班？同伴？木叶？对不起卡老师表示他眼里只有土哥。OOC严重！只是为了满足我想看卡老师和带土站在同一阵营的小心愿！
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 火影同人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841500
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

1\. 好看的男人谁不喜欢

午夜，一家闪烁着七彩霓虹灯的店铺大门突然被打开，几个男人的身影先后出现在门口。

首位的男人挺着自己望不到脚趾的肚子，揽着身穿一身即使在黑夜颜色也十分醒目的西装的男人走了出来，怀里的男人谄媚的笑着，“野岛大人……”他俯在肥胖的男人耳边轻声说了句什么，惹的男人搭在他腰侧的手不轻不重的捏了两把才放开，堆满肥肉的脸上露出丝毫不加掩饰的，沾满情欲的神情。

等到男人终于带着身后几个保镖离开的时候，衣着亮片西装的男子嫌恶的拍了拍衣服，转身回了屋子。

而距离他们不远处的一棵树上，一个忍着打扮的男人正一动不动的蹲在树干上，眼睛始终盯着被唤作”野岛“的男人，但他知道这并不是那个男人的本名。他一头惹眼的银发被茂密的树叶遮挡的严严实实，不仔细看根本发现不了，男人几乎与大树融为一体。

目标已经进入自己射程范围内了，银发忍者紧紧的盯着男人，悄悄的把手伸进身后的腰包中，然后摸出一颗兵粮丸扔进嘴里嚼了起来。

好饿。

卡卡西几不可闻的叹了口气，所以说他真的讨厌这次的调查任务啊。本来调查任务本身并没有什么问题，可是这个调查目标的警惕性极高，跟了几天都没有发现什么有用的信息，又不能直接把人绑了扔给伊比喜进行拷问（他真的觉得这个提议非常高效又省时），这几天下来唯一知道的就是这个男人喜欢逛牛郎店而已。

难道真的要从这里入手么。

他看着男人离开的方向再次叹了口气，嘴巴里满满的都是兵粮丸的苦涩，好想吃秋刀鱼啊。他稍稍起身，下一秒就消失在夜色中，只剩两片落叶孤零零的飘落下来。

“叮铃铃。”伴随着风铃清脆的声响，牛郎店的大门被推开，一位身穿深灰色西装的男人一进门就吸引了全部人的视线。

怎么了么？卡卡西有些疑惑的偏了偏头，之前的男人就是穿成这样进来的啊，难道他看起来很不像出来找牛郎的人么？

卡卡西没去管那些视线，径直走向了偏里面一点的位置，转身坐在了能容纳六七个人的长沙发上，翘起腿舒服的靠在沙发背上，无精打采的眼睛只睁开一半看起来都用尽了全力。

“把你们这的牛郎都给我叫来。”

这一句话成功让几个负责安保的男人拎着棍子原地疑惑了，明明是点了多名牛郎促进这家小店经济的一句话，怎么就被说的好像是要来打架的气势呢？而且这个男人不光带着口罩，一只眼睛还蒙着绷带，真是怎么看怎么可疑。

看周围没有人动，卡卡西叹了今天第三口气，伸手从钱包里面抽出几张万元大钞，轻飘飘的放在面前的桌子上，眼睛却始终不看它们一眼。

好像看不到就不会心疼了一样。

“你们家有没有秋刀鱼啊。”

“鹿惊大人，鱼刺都给您挑好了。”

“谢了，但是不要叫我大人啦……”

“鹿惊大人，这是我们店最好喝的酒，要不要来尝尝。”

“都说了不要叫我大人，……已经打开了啊。”

“鹿惊大人，您为什么遮着脸啊。”

“鹿惊大人的眼睛受伤了么？”

“鹿惊大人……”

卡卡西开始后悔为了提高效率一口气点了十个牛郎了，这些人明明一开始很怕他的，结果发现自己是无害的后，都一窝蜂围了上来问东问西，虽然不着痕迹的躲过了几次肢体接触，但还是来得及阻止被开了好几瓶酒。卡卡西看着那些标价后面数不尽的“0”又想要叹气了。

这能买多少本亲热天堂啊！

本来他还有另一个选项的，就是假扮牛郎接近目标，亲自从他口中套出情报，这样其实效率更高也更加的……省钱。但卡卡西一想到那个男人小鼻子小眼睛笑的一脸猥猥琐琐，晃着圆滚滚的肚子还要对他动手动脚，卡卡西就恨不得抖掉一身鸡皮疙瘩，赶紧摇头否决了。

卡卡西认命般接过挑了刺的鱼肉，考虑到这个小国是没有忍者的，只好摘下面罩老老实实的吃了起来。

偶尔能这样放慢速度品味一下秋刀鱼的美味倒也不错，毕竟都花了这么多钱了，也不知道提交报告的时候，顺便申请一下任务经费的话能不能通过。

味蕾被秋刀鱼包围，沉浸在美味一时无法自拔的卡卡西，自然没有注意到周围几个牛郎瞬间变成爱心的眼睛，甚至连旁边几位女客人也腾的红了脸。

“好帅啊……”之前负责给卡卡西挑鱼刺的男生没忍住捧着脸说出了声。

卡卡西闻言抬起头，将吃光的盘子推了推，眯起眼睛露出了招牌微笑，然后把面罩拉了起来。

“多谢款待。”

“诶？好可惜！”

“为什么又要遮起来啊鹿惊大人！”

“大人什么的就免了吧，”卡卡西有些头疼，但是依然执着的纠正这个称呼，“不过你们精力还真是旺盛啊，应付客人应该很累的吧？”

“怎么会呢！我们可是专业的！”

“能看到客人满足的微笑就是我们一天最幸福的时刻了！”

“如果客人都像鹿惊大人这样就好了。”

“呵呵呵……”卡卡西没理会这几个职业素养极佳的牛郎，自顾给自己倒了一杯他们口中最棒的酒，摘下面罩瞬间喝了下去，只觉得入口绵软，进入胃里却像炸开了一样，连带着喉咙都火辣辣的，有点上头。啊，这就是金钱的味道么。

“您慢点喝，这酒烈着呢，很容易喝醉的。”

“说什么像我一样，你们应该很少有像我这样的客人吧……”卡卡西摆摆手表示自己没事，抬手又给自己倒了一杯，“身为男性的客人。”

“也不是没有，在您之前还有一位男性客人呢。”挑鱼刺的小牛郎接过卡卡西手中的天价酒，主动承包起了倒酒的工作，卡卡西挑了挑眉毛，索性就由人伺候了，他可是付了钱的。

“哦？什么样的客人？”

其他几个牛郎没有抢到倒酒的工作，听到卡卡西难得对一件事有了兴趣，赶紧七嘴八舌的争着抢着描述起来。

“那位大人大概每周都会来个两三次的。”

“每次出手都相当大方，啊当然不如鹿惊大人大方！”

“而且身边的保镖从来没有少于过三个人，听说好像是个商人。”

“最近好像都直接点名村田了吧？”

“没错没错，他们还聊了不少的样子。”

“村田？”

“是我。”比较角落的位置抬起一只手，声音有些小心翼翼的。

卡卡西对上村田的视线，眼前的正是他今天在树上看到的男人，也是他一开始进来的目标，要不是担心直接点名这个人会指向性太明显，也不至于叫来这么多人了。卡卡西对着对面的牛郎勾了勾手，“你过来。”

名叫村田的男人几乎是循着本能走到卡卡西身边的，有这么好看的人冲你勾手指头，刀山火海也拦不住啊。

卡卡西随意的把手搭在他的身后，从侧面看就好像将村田圈在了怀里一样，“能和我具体说说么。”

得到了相当可观的情报啊。

卡卡西满足的眯起眼睛，他站起身准备离开，刚走出两步又转回来，端起杯子喝光了最后一点酒水。对面的十个牛郎再一次从正面接收到了美颜暴击，比天价酒还要醉人。

“那么，”他重新戴好面罩，“再会了各位。”

外面的天色黑沉，零星挂着几颗星星，晚风吹过卡卡西才觉得有些站不住脚，好像真的喝的有些过了。他刚想趁着夜色抄近路会住处，突然察觉到身后有人接近，他一个闪身退到一旁抓住那个人向他伸过来的手，用力一折。

“啊！疼疼……”

“是你啊，”卡卡西松开手，看着面前的人认真回忆了一下，“村上君。”

“是村田啦！”村田心疼的揉了揉自己的手腕，“算了，本来也只是想说让您下次来记得再指名我的，居然这么暴力。”

“是是，抱歉抱歉。”

看着对方毫无诚意的模样，村田一瞬间升腾起一股火，他向卡卡西的方向踏了一步，鼻尖几乎要贴着对方的鼻尖，“鹿惊大人您不要小看我啊！”

唔！卡卡西的眼睛稍稍睁大了一瞬，完全没想到对方会突然接近，毫无防备的被吓了一跳，一面反省自己面对普通人的松懈，一面后退半步拉开距离。

“嘛……”卡卡西刚要解释几句，眼前的景象突然天旋地转了起来，身体也跟着漂浮了一阵，再睁开眼睛的时候已经落在地面，周围的景物也完全变了，四周都是奇怪的立方体，刚刚的店铺和村田都消失了。

“玩的挺开心嘛，卡卡西。”

TBC.


	2. 写作阿飞读作带土的男人

宇智波带土最近一直很忙，非常忙。作为傀儡的四代目水影最近的身体状况不太好，也许是幻术施久了有点影响到脑神经，上次开会途中居然就开始折纸飞机，还绕场一周无死角立体展示，吓得他赶紧开个瞳术让人睡了过去，心累。  
他已经好几天没去看卡卡西给自己上坟了。  
一想到那人每次垂着头站在慰灵碑前，除了擦拭名字和摆放慰问品，没有其他任何动作，悲伤的情绪从背影都能看得出来，带土藏在面具后面的嘴角就忍不住要翘起来。  
那可是卡卡西啊！那个小鬼时期就顶着一张嘲讽脸，拽的连同伴看了都想揍他（虽然揍不过），不近人情、冷血又不会流泪的卡卡西啊！只有在他宇智波带土的（坟头）面前才会露出这样的表情。  
十四年了，带土偷偷看着卡卡西一天天长大，看到他加入了暗部，看到他每次完成任务回来第一件事就是来慰灵碑，看到他有了自己的学生，看到他终于比慰灵碑还要高大，就是看不到他发自内心的笑容。带土一方面对自己在卡卡西心中占据如此重要的地位而暗爽，另一方面每次听到卡卡西在忏悔，他都仿佛回到了神无毗之桥，只不过被巨石砸中的，换成了他胸口中砰砰跳动的心脏。  
错的不是你，卡卡西。  
再等等，很快你就不用再痛苦下去了。  
我要创造一个英雄无需在慰灵碑前自责的世界。  
“笨卡卡……”  
带土看着床上的四代目水影神色一沉，不过几天没见怎么还出现幻听了呢。  
“笨卡卡、笨卡卡……”  
不对。带土转过头，果然看到一颗绿油油的脑袋从地板上冒了出来，“是你啊，”他皱了皱眉，“我说过不要叫那个名字。”  
“有人看到笨卡卡在附近。”  
“啊？”带土一时没反应过来，“雾隐村？”  
“不是这里，是旁边的小国。”  
“哦。”应该是在做任务吧。  
“他去了一家都是男人的店。”  
“……”  
“看起来很高兴的样子。”  
“你帮我看着他，”带土指了指床上的人，“我去去就回。”

带土蹲在之前卡卡西藏身的大树上，咬着手指头，瞪着红眼睛注视着屋子里面银发男人的一举一动。  
好你个旗木卡卡西！是不是小黄书看多了觉得不够刺激想亲自出来体验一下？！还一口气给他点了十个！就他那小身板受得了么！  
诶等一下？！卡卡西你怎么当着这么多人面把面罩摘下来了！还笑！没看到你旁边的牛郎口水都流出来了么！快点……呼戴回去了。  
再晚一秒就要冲出去了，好险，差点暴露。  
嗯？一眼没看住怎么还坐到卡卡西怀里去了？好亮片男我记住你了！终于要走了……诶怎么又回去了！卡卡西你喝这么多酒莫不是还打算发生点什么桃色事件！这回是真的走……有人跟出来了！果然是你亮片男！嗯？？凑那么近干嘛呢？！卡卡西居然也不躲！我他妈再不出去直接改名宇智波戴绿帽算了！！  
神威！  
看着面前突然跌落到陌生环境，有些措手不及的卡卡西，带土强压下怒气，尽量使自己的声音听起来正常些，不把牙齿咬的太紧。  
“玩的挺开心嘛，卡卡西。”  
卡卡西听到身后的声音，迅速转身后退几步拉开距离，他一边把手伸向身后的腰包，一边打量着面前带着奇怪漩涡面具的男人，这个人知道他的名字，而且刚刚那声音似乎有些熟悉，但又和记忆中的所有人都对不上号，是酒喝的太多了么。直到伸向身后的手抓了个空，他才想起自己来牛郎店的时候担心暴露身份，什么忍具都没有带出来，大意了。  
“木遁·紧缚之术！”趁着卡卡西闪神的瞬间，带土双手结印，几根树枝从卡卡西脚下生长出来，迅速困住卡卡西的身体，手腕被紧紧的束在一起，双手被拉高至头顶，贴身的西装下露出一截黑色的紧身衣。  
“旗木卡卡西，居然一口气点了十几个牛郎……”带土慢慢的向前走了几步，停在卡卡西面前，带着黑色手套的手指抬起卡卡西的下巴，“该说真不愧是木叶第一技师么。”  
“……”卡卡西突然有一种微妙的被冒犯的感觉，而且距离是不是太近了，对方带给他的压迫感着实有些烦人，他果断抬起目前唯一能动的腿，一脚将带土踹飞，然后用力挣脱了手腕上束缚着自己的树枝。  
卡卡西揉了揉手腕，向四周看了看，刚刚这个面具男凑过来的时候，虽然时间很短但是他注意到了对方红色的眼睛，那是写轮眼，那么这里是月读？不对他并没有和对方对视过的记忆，那或许是某种空间忍术也说不定。而且对方不止认识他，甚至还能在自己都没有察觉到的情况下，摸清他的动向，如果是敌人的话……哦对了，他还会木遁，有些棘手啊。  
卡卡西把头上的绷带摘下来的同时，带土也从地上爬了起来，他拍了拍长袍上的灰尘，看着卡卡西左边露出来的眼睛，气压比起刚刚更低了。  
“你居然踢我。”  
“……”卡卡西不知道为什么自己能从对方短短的五个字听出愤怒、委屈、不满等等情绪，他翻了个白眼，你都捆我了我还不能踢你？  
“怎么？十几个牛郎都找了，我只是隔着手套碰了你一下反应就这么大？”  
卡卡西懒得和他讨论这个，他把衣服的扣子解开，摆出随时能进入战斗的姿态，随口敷衍了一句，“嘛，毕竟他们敢以真面目示人吧。”  
“那么——”带土把手放在面具上，将面具抬到嘴角的位置，卡卡西只能看到他一张一合的嘴巴，“给你个机会，打赢我，就给你看我的脸……”  
话音未落卡卡西已经跃至眼前，带土抬手挡住卡卡西一记夹杂着破风声的拳头，另一条手臂紧跟着和卡卡西击向面门的膝盖撞击到一起，两个人同时后撤一步，又快速缠斗到一起，拳来腿挡，攻守交替，一时间谁也没有占到便宜。  
“火遁·豪火球之术！”  
“土遁·土流壁之术！”  
带土起身跳在土壁上面，借着火势造成的一瞬间的视觉盲点，跳到卡卡西身后。  
“木遁·扦插！”几根木刺迅速贯穿卡卡西全身，他惊恐的睁大双眼，但身上并没有鲜血喷涌，砰的一声，随着周围的烟雾一起消散了。  
“水遁·水牢笼之术！”  
果然是分身，带土心下了然，脚下发力刚想脱身，却被捉住脚腕动弹不得。  
看着从地下冲出的卡卡西，带土一记肘击攻向卡卡西的腹部，趁着那人蜷缩在地刚想退开，却被一股电流直击全身。  
这边也是？带土有些头疼的想，真不愧是影分身狂热爱好者。  
“雷切！”  
“唔哇！！”  
卡卡西看着眼前中了他的雷切却毫发无损的男人，刚刚击中他的瞬间，有一种奇妙的空间错位感，还没摸清对方的来头，还是先不要轻举妄动了。  
“笨卡卡你想杀了我么？！”  
卡卡西瞬间睁大了双眼，那个称呼像是当年的巨石一样，将他压在原地动弹不得。  
“你叫我什么？”

TBC.


	3. 送到嘴边的美食不吃就是傻子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章是车

意识到自己要暴露的带土，烦躁的抓了抓头发，“我……诶诶！你干嘛！不要碰我的面具！你还没有打赢我……还给……”  
“带、带土？”卡卡西拿在手中的面具掉落在地，看着面前原本应该死在十几年前的童年好友，一时间有些呼吸急促。  
“你……对不起……”  
看着卡卡西毫无预兆的倒下，带土顾不上被戳穿身份的不快，连忙快步走过去接住卡卡西的身体，想也不想就一把扯下他的面罩。  
“卡卡西！呼吸！”带土轻轻拍了拍卡卡西的脸，“呼吸，呼……算了。”看着对方逐渐失神的双眼，和越发微弱的吸气声，带土直接抬起卡卡西的下巴，俯身贴近卡卡西的嘴巴，一口气渡了过去，还不忘帮他拍拍后背顺气。  
“哈啊……带土……”  
“缓过来了么。”带土看着怀里的人渐渐不再苍白的脸色，立刻站起身，丝毫不在意由于自己突然的动作而倒在地上的卡卡西，翻脸的速度比卡卡西结印还要快。  
“既然没事了你就走……哇啊！”话还没说完就被卡卡西拽着衣服扯了回去，也不知道这人哪来的力气。“啪”的一声，带土感觉到自己两边的脸颊遭到了重击，而罪魁祸首不自知似的还把手放在他的脸上不肯离开，带土刚想发火就对上卡卡西闪着水光的双眼，带土顿时慌了手脚。  
卡卡西哭了。  
这个认知带给带土的冲击力太大，以至于卡卡西捧着他的脸凑近时，都没有做出一个直男此时该有的反应，直到卡卡西的手开始在他右半边脸颊上轻抚，他才意识到应该拍开对方的手。  
“你的脸……”  
“不疼。”  
“身体……”  
“健全。”  
“眼睛……”  
“看得见。”  
“……”这话没法接了，卡卡西不再说话，他的手从带土的脸上滑到胸口，一个发力将带土推倒，然后翻身跨坐在带土的身上。“其实一开始我就注意到了，你的这身衣服。”他将带土一丝不苟扣到下巴的袍子解开，露出里面红色的云朵，“晓。”  
“呵，”带土轻笑一声，自己因为担心卡卡西看到“晓”的人会过分紧张，特意反穿了衣服过来，结果原来早就被发现了，“要捉我回木叶么？那你也得有这个本事才行，哼！诶你又做什么？！”带土推了推胸口上的银色脑袋，没推动，还有点扎手。  
卡卡西你出息啊，不止找牛郎，还敢在这耍酒疯了！  
“起来，重死了！”  
“带土……”卡卡西听着对方越跳越起劲儿的心跳，真切的感受到了这个人还活着的事实，“我真的很高兴。”  
“……”带土不再推卡卡西的头，除了听出卡卡西的声音开始带上了哭腔外，这脑袋也着实太硬了，“卡卡西你属刺猬的么？”  
“有一种东西叫发胶。”卡卡西从带土的胸口把头抬了起来，有些无奈的解释道。  
好个闷骚卡卡西！出来找牛郎还喷发胶！  
“起来！”  
“不起。”不止没起来，他还扭了扭身子在带土怀里找个了更舒服的姿势趴着。  
“带土，”在带土发火之前，卡卡西率先开了口，“你想不想和我回木叶，你是木叶的英雄，大家都还记得你，也会接纳你。”  
“卡……”  
“或者你不愿意回来的话，能不能告诉我你的住处，我也好去找你。”  
“卡卡……”  
“你放心，我不会告诉任何人你的事情，只有我知道你还活着。”  
“卡卡西！你不要再乱动了！”带土被蹭的差点起了反应，他一把固定住卡卡西动来动去的腰，低头看到这人连眼角都染上了笑意，他现在十分有理由相信这个人是故意的。  
“带土，你可以对我做任何事情。”注意到带土的窘境，卡卡西贴心的提议。  
“哦？任何事情？”  
“嗯，任何事情。”  
“那些牛郎对你做的我也可以？”  
“带土也想给我挑鱼刺么？”  
“……”带土被气的眉毛跳了跳，我是这个意思？我等了十几年就是为了给你挑鱼刺？嗯……倒是也行。  
带土甩了甩脑袋，不再去想乱七八糟的，他撑起身子，抬起卡卡西的下巴就吻了上去。  
“唔！”卡卡西被带土搞的满脑袋问号，那些人什么时候亲他了？而且带土这吻技，怎么比亲热天堂里面的描写还要色情。  
一吻结束，卡卡西软了身子，瘫倒在带土身上，突然觉得屁股下面有什么东西硬硬的，硌的难受。  
“哼，卡卡西你太弱了。”带土这边还沉浸在曾经的小天才也不过如此，以及自己终于在多次的对决中扳回一城而沾沾自喜的时候，冷不丁被人一把握住下身，疼的脸都白了。“卡！卡！西！”  
“啊，抱歉。”卡卡西连忙松开，摊开手表示自己也很无辜，他又不知道带土这么快就硬了。  
“既然这样你要给我负起责任来啊。”带土一个翻身将卡卡西压在身下，两人的位置对调，带土急躁的就要去扒人的衣服。  
“等等。”   
“又怎么了？你不是说我做什么都可以么，反悔了？”  
“不是，你不是会木遁么，造一个床啊，这里太硬了。”  
“……我是不是给你营造了什么和蔼可亲的假象。”带土一边反省自己是不是宠坏了卡卡西，一边施个木遁做了个双人床，拎起卡卡西就扔到了床上。  
“脱衣服。”带土霸道的命令完，自己先脱了起来，等到露出精壮的上半身，才注意到卡卡西正紧紧的盯着他看，目光迷恋的在他的腹肌周围打转，时不时还往下瞟一眼，看的他那一星半点的羞耻心跟被点燃了一样直烧到脸颊上。  
这人仗着自己喝了点酒，就明目张胆的耍流氓，还有没有人管了！  
答案当然是没有，能管的了卡卡西的人都不在了，带土决定亲自上，今天不好好教训一下，今后喝了酒再跑去勾引其他男人怎么办？  
“我可是给过你机会了，”带土说着上手扒掉卡卡西的裤子，“衣服不想脱就穿着吧。”嘴上虽然这么说，眼睛却一直像盯着什么碍眼的东西一样，仿佛下一秒就要一个火遁毁尸灭迹一般。  
卡卡西只好在带土喷火的前一秒，主动将身上衣物尽数褪去，这身衣服可是租的，毁了的话又要搭进去多少本亲热天堂啊！  
“唔……”带土似乎对这种没有衣物阻隔的接触很满意，待卡卡西褪去最后一点衣料的同时，轻柔的吻住他的嘴唇，再慢慢向下，舔舐他的下巴，脖颈，最后停留在精致的锁骨上轻轻吸吮，继而转到胸口。卡卡西的肤色偏白，粉色的吻痕不一会就遍布全身，带土执拗的要在卡卡西身上留下自己的气息，直到卡卡西连抬眼的力气都没有了才被放过。  
带土的双手抚遍卡卡西全身，最终停在了微微抬头的性器上。那里的颜色和预想中一样偏淡，小家伙可怜兮兮的在稀疏的毛发中颤巍巍的挺立着，带土猜想它的主人平时一定很少关照它，今天哥哥就来好好疼爱你吧。带土撸动了两把手中还没完全勃起的性器，俯身张嘴含住，感受到这个小东西一点一点在他的口中变大，没一会，就射了出来。  
“啊……”卡卡西双目失神，等到回过神来的时候才反应过来自己好像射了带土一脸，十几年后的重逢就射了童年好友一脸，这个认识迫使卡卡西愧疚的撑起身体，把手伸向带土的下身，“我也来帮你吧。”  
带土丝毫不在意自己被灌了一嘴的卡卡西的味道，按住他的肩膀说，“我要用这里。”他的手探到卡卡西身后，直接捅进去一根手指，沾了精液的手指进入的过程倒也不算费力，刚进去就被里面的肠道包裹的严丝合缝，一点多余的空间都没有了。  
“难受么？”带土另一只手轻抚卡卡西的后背。  
“嗯……不、就是不太舒服。”卡卡西喘了几口气，强迫自己放松下来，“继续吧。”卡卡西听着带土的心跳声，他想起自己和带土曾经无数次的吵架，想起带土厚着脸皮来他家蹭饭，想起两个人并肩作战，以及自己刚开始意识到对带土超越了同伴的爱意的时候。强行挤进去的第二根手指拉回了卡卡西的思绪，虽然只有短短的一瞬间，当带土的手指碰到他体内某处的时候，他感到有一股奇怪的电流席卷全身，酥麻的，很舒服。  
“你……你什么时候学会了雷遁……哈啊……”  
“啊？”看着对方被自己两根手指弄得语无伦次，带土无奈又得意，等到反应过来自己是找对了地方后，便一个劲儿的进攻那里。卡卡西一个每天不是出任务就是在出任务路上，平时唯一的爱好就是捧着本小黄书招摇过市的单身青年，哪里经受的住如此密集的快感，刚刚才射过的性器又有了抬头的趋势，身后未经开采的娇嫩的穴肉也被肠液浇灌的异常柔软。  
狭窄的穴口被三根手指在里面不停的搅弄，带土约摸着差不多了，将卡卡西面朝下翻了个身，扶着自己肿胀到有些酸痛的性器对准穴口一股脑捅了进入。  
“啊啊！！”身后突然传来撕裂般的疼痛，卡卡西被带土顶出两行泪水，摇着头让带土慢一些。  
带土刚一进入就被里面温热紧致的触感舒服的差点没直接交代在里面，等到卡卡西稍稍适应才敢开始缓慢的动作，第一次，他希望卡卡西能有一个温柔的记忆。  
“快……快一点……嗯……你到底……行不行啊……”  
前言撤回，这个垃圾不值得。  
“啊！哈啊……啊……轻……”被突然加大力道的顶弄，卡卡西猛的睁大了双眼，疼痛伴随着快感，一波一波的将他的精神全部打散，只剩下喘息和不断摆动的腰肢。带土凶猛的肆意在他体内横冲直撞，他的手肘和膝盖随着带土的动作摩擦的通红，每每被擦着那一点狠狠地碾压过去，又舒爽的整个身子都失了力气，他就像个溺水者，偏偏带土又死死的将他钉在名为情欲的海洋中不肯放手。  
“哈啊……不行了……放过我……我要……”  
“啪！”的一声，带土的巴掌重重的落在卡卡西右边臀瓣上，“你说是我比较厉害，还是你找的那几个牛郎厉害。”  
“唔！”卡卡西被一巴掌拍的愣了神，随即脸色绯红，实在想不明白这人在这种时候突然抽什么疯。  
带土看着那处皮肤立刻浮现出的红色的指痕，不合时宜的想起卡卡西是处女座，理所当然的抬起手在左边也补上一掌。  
“啊……”  
“你……”带土看着卡卡西身下一小滩液体，还没来得及感叹卡卡西第二次射的如此的快，就被突然收缩的穴肉夹的险些缴械。  
卡卡西射过之后浑身软绵绵的，腰身无力的塌下去，带土只好扶起他，掐着他的腰做最后的冲刺。如此抽插了十几次，他终于将滚烫的精液尽数射进了卡卡西的体内。  
带土射过之后搂着卡卡西双双倒在了床上，看着怀里的人浑身泛着粉红，似乎是累极了的模样，没忍住含住他的耳垂吸吮了一番。  
“再来一次？”  
“滚下去。”

沙雕小剧场  
“其实我一直想试一试这招。”  
“嗯？”  
“秘传体术奥义——”  
“等、等等！”  
“千年杀！！”  
“宇智波带土！！”

tbc.


	4. 在爱情的道路上迷失了方向

“神威？”  
“嗯，这是只有我的眼睛才能发动的空间忍术。”带土抱着卡卡西，揪着怀里人后颈一块肉来回揉搓，“不过你明明十三岁就开了万花筒，居然不会用？”  
“就是不会用啊，你们宇智波家的人也不可能会教我。”卡卡西的语气有些委屈，不知道是被带土捏的疼了，还是想起了这些年这只眼睛带给他的困扰。  
“你既然还活着为什么不回来？”卡卡西翻了个身，即便动作已经尽量轻缓，还是牵扯身后过度使用的某处，疼的嘶嘶抽气。  
“这个……”带土有些头疼卡卡西又把话题拐到了这里，手上也没忘记帮卡卡西按摩腰部，并借此转移话题，“你体力怎么这么差，才几次啊，就受不了了。”  
“老毛病了，木叶医院有我的专属病房你信不信。所以你这么多年躲到哪里去了？”  
“哼你果然弱。”  
“是是，那你这几年……”  
“卡卡西你想不想洗个澡，你住在哪里，我带你去。”  
“不用，你先回答我的问题……”  
带土从小就深受卡卡西的毒舌荼毒，此时更是觉得卡卡西一张一合的嘴巴太烦人了，他果断使出了杀手锏——  
“既然你这么有精神，我们就再来一次吧！”  
这招果然有用，卡卡西立刻闭上嘴巴不再纠缠，他面露难色，像是真的认真考虑了一下才开口，“真的不行了，下次吧。”  
“下次？”还有下次？  
“嗯？”  
“……”卡卡西的表情太过真挚，带土一时拿不准他的意图，该不会是要他负责任什么的狗血桥段吧！  
“卡卡西……”带土有些艰难的开口，“你觉得我们现在是……”  
“恋人。”  
“你是觉得我们做了一次之后就……”  
“恋人。”  
“我刚刚其实只是一时……”  
“哦？”卡卡西抬起双手环胸抱住，看向带土眼神中带着几分不满和一丝的委屈，“原来宇智波带土是这种没有担当的人么？”  
“谁说的！我会负责的！”带土猛的坐直了身体，就差拍着胸脯承诺了。  
“那请多指教了，”卡卡西一脸得逞的笑容，“带土君。”  
大意了。卡卡西那副样子简直和小时候瞧不起他的德行一模一样，一不留神就被牵着鼻子走了。可是话都说出去了，再收回来不是他宇智波带土的作风，不过是多了个挂名恋人，而且对方是卡卡西的话，也没什么不能接受的，但仔细想想还是生气，带土扳过卡卡西，在他身上掐捏半天，听到这人连连讨饶才勉强解了气。  
“带土君，你知道恋人之间最重要的是什么么？”卡卡西喘匀了气，舒服的窝在带土怀里问道。  
“什、什么？”  
“坦诚相待啊。”  
“我们现在还不够坦诚么？”  
“你知道我说的不是这个。”  
“你啊，”带土捏住卡卡西的脸颊往两边扯了扯，“就这么好奇我的过去么？”  
“我想了解自己的男朋友经历了什么有什么错。”卡卡西被拉扯的口齿有些不清，但是带土听懂了。  
“好吧，你赢了。”带土搂着卡卡西，慢慢的把自己的故事讲给他听，从神无毗之战后被宇智波斑救下，到认识绝，再到成立“晓”，除了省略了一些血腥的画面，几乎事无巨细的都说了出来。  
卡卡西从一开始听到他轻描淡写的说着康复训练开始，就一直紧紧的抓着他的手，好像这样能够帮他分担那个少年带土的痛苦一样，听到带土说自己冒用斑的名字暗中操控“晓”的时候，更是睁大了眼睛心跳加快。  
自己的男朋友，真是不得了的人物啊。  
“卡卡西，”带土叹了口气，语气中夹杂着一丝痛苦的情绪，“现在你知道了，我们从立场上就是不同，甚至是根本就对立的。”  
立场不同，我又怎么能做你的恋人呢？  
“我没觉得我们是对立的。”卡卡西沉吟片刻，“只要你不做伤害木叶的事情，我甚至还可以帮你。”  
“那如果我做了呢？”  
“嘛……”卡卡西故意拉长了尾音，“那我可能就需要带土你帮忙，在我的护额上划下一道了。”  
带土呆愣的看着卡卡西，这个世界果然是虚假的吧，那个卡卡西，为了木叶出生入死二十几年的旗木卡卡西，现在轻飘飘的一句话就要叛村？这个世界还是趁早毁灭了吧！  
“带土？”卡卡西还不知道带土在心中已经为了他毁灭了一次世界，他伸出手在带土的眼前晃了晃，立刻就被捉住了手腕，拽到带土面前。  
“卡卡西！我问你几个问题！”  
“啊？”  
“我最喜欢的食物是？”  
“……甜食吧？”  
“我和你的对决中我胜利的场次是？”  
“……零。”  
“中忍考试我的名次？”  
“……倒数第一。”  
“啊，果然是卡卡西啊。”  
卡卡西实在搞不懂这个人拼命挖自己黑历史的意义何在，又心疼一把不得不配合作答的自己。  
“你接下来有什么打算？”莫名其妙放下心来的带土，重新搂着卡卡西躺在床上，顺便仔细的用晓袍将人包裹严实。  
“回木叶送报告。”卡卡西打了个哈欠，折腾了大半宿，他早就困的不行了。  
“哈啊？！”带土盖袍子的手一顿，“卡卡西你果然是在用美人计骗取我的情报吧！”  
卡卡西连眼皮都懒的抬，“饶了我吧，就算是男朋友，被当面说是美人也会害羞的。”他又往带土的怀里拱了拱，“是去交刚刚的任务啦。”  
“哦……”带土的手继续掖衣角。  
“然后去加入‘晓’。”   
“哈啊——？！”

卡卡西一觉醒来发现自己正躺在前几天租的旅馆里面，身上的衣服也好好的穿在身上，要不是坐起来的时候身后传来的阵阵刺痛感，他真的以为昨晚只是喝多了做的一场梦。  
“你醒了。”有些低沉的声音伴随着茄子的香气，两样最喜欢的东西凑在一起，喜悦冲淡了痛感，卡卡西的脸上立刻浮现了笑容。  
“我还以为你走了。”  
“哼，”带土把食物放在桌子上，招了招手示意卡卡西过来吃饭，“你还没有熟练掌握神威，我走了你根本找不到我。”  
“所以你要帮我特训？”卡卡西接过带土递过来的筷子，闻起来很香果然味道也不差，也不知道是兵粮丸吃多了的后遗症，还是这个茄子原本就这么好吃。“你做的么？”  
“我可不是特意做的茄子，这家旅店的厨房只有这点食材！”带土解释了一句，看着卡卡西意味深长的眼神稍微红了红脸，轻咳一声接着说，“吃完了你先回木叶，过几天我会去找你。”  
“我会帮你训练这只眼睛。”  
“好啊。”卡卡西说，“反正我三个徒弟都跟别人跑了，现在有的是时间。”

tbc.


	5. 异地恋真的不适合刚在一起的小情侣

和带土分开的第三天，想他。  
那天过后，卡卡西向五代目告了假，以查克拉耗尽，体力再一次透支为理由，心安理得的在木叶医院，他的专属病房里躺了几天。期间趁着护士不注意偷偷溜回家，留了一张纸条，告诉带土自己目前的所在地，因为担心带土找不到他的上忍宿舍，又跑回旗木老宅留下了同样的纸条。这下子应该万无一失了，何况他住院第一天凯就来看望过他，流着瀑布一样的泪水哭诉至少好几天没有办法和永远的对手对决了，卡卡西丝毫不怀疑凯前脚迈出病房，半个木叶就都会知道卡卡西又住院了。  
不过他本来的目的就是这个。  
卡卡西一直担心带土来了找不到他该怎么办，他现在就差在木叶大门拉张条幅，写上卡卡西在木叶医院等您亲临了。  
卡卡西舒服的窝在病床上看亲热天堂，自来也大人最近的文风突变，之前那些简单粗暴的床事描写，突然被加入了一些青涩的感情，一点也不像自来也大人的风格，有些类似初恋的味道。他又想起自己前几天刚骗到手的男朋友，到现在还有些不真实的感觉，要不是身上还有那天留下的痕迹，他真的以为是自己思念过度出现的幻觉。  
时间过得很快，痕迹也总会消失，一周后，直到卡卡西被通知可以出院了都没有等到带土。  
卡卡西唉声叹气的收拾着为数不多的衣物，旁边的小护士一度为自己产生了“旗木卡卡西并不想出院”的错觉而怀疑人生，其实卡卡西的想法很简单，出了院就没有理由不接任务，而接了任务就没有时间等着带土的特训了。他慢吞吞的拎着几件衣服走到窗口，和护士打了个招呼就跳了下去，护士小姐惊讶的跑到窗边向下看，哪里还有那人的影子。  
即便是大病初愈，也太乱来了吧。  
卡卡西刚一到家就撸起袖子打扫起来，虽然每天都有派影分身回来打扫，但他就是觉得还不满意。等到结束了每日清洁工作，他又准备清洗自己，脱衣服的时候突然想到了什么，他将左边的那只眼睛慢慢睁开，对上镜子里面一丝不挂的自己。  
带土的两只眼睛某种程度上似乎可以连接在一起，自己能看到的带土应该也看得到。他盯着镜子里面的自己看了一会，失望的意识到带土并没有来，才转身进了浴室。  
洗过澡吃了饭，卡卡西终于有时间开始研究眼睛，他最近试了一下带土所说的万花筒写轮眼，他虽然也能开启，但是要耗费相当长的一段时间和很大一部分查克拉，基本上光是打开万花筒就已经精疲力尽了，根本来不及探索神威。  
说到底就是因为带土答应要训练他，结果自己又不出现，才害得他现在没有门路可寻啊。  
卡卡西坐在书桌前，抽了几张纸，准备给带土写信，帕克的话，应该找得到吧。  
带土，你在哪里，不是说好要训练我的么。  
不行，好像很迫切见他一样。  
吊车尾，你还来不来了？  
不行不行，口气太冲了。  
你再不出现我就把你的秘密说出去！  
还是不行，这样子的威胁会惹怒他的。  
宇智波带土，你不来的话我要去找牛郎了。  
……  
卡卡西烦躁的把这些纸条揉成团，看着铺了一桌子的纸团，卡卡西决定还是不去想带土不来找他的理由，有这个时间还不如自己学会开启神威去找他。卡卡西双手结印立在左眼前，片刻后，里面的三勾玉倏地转变了形状，和当日带土施术时一模一样。他用这只眼睛盯着桌子上的纸团，一时没注意到剩余的查克拉集中在左眼流动，瞬间扭曲的空间让他想起了带土强行带走他的那天，等他再清醒的时候，桌子上的纸团已经全部消失了。

带土最近心烦的很，一闭上眼睛那张嘴角有颗小痣的脸就会浮现在脑海。怪不得从小就要戴面罩，这么漂亮的一张脸真的很容易让人分心啊。虽然答应了会去找卡卡西，但他最近真的无法面对这个人，这个刚刚被冠上自己恋人称谓的男人。  
卡卡西的眼睛是自己给的，连带着眼睛一起交给他的，还有一个名叫野原琳的女孩子，那是带土的初心。在所有人都对他冷眼相待的时候，只有她会温柔的现在他身侧，给他力量，并承诺会一直看着他，知道不成为火影的那天。可是这么好的女孩却死了，死在了卡卡西的手上。  
当带土亲眼目睹卡卡西闪着蓝光的手掌贯穿了琳的胸口时，他周身腾起的杀气都是真的，可是下一秒全部荡然无存，变成无尽的悲戚。  
他看到了卡卡西的表情，那种好像世界崩塌的表情。年轻的上忍流出两行泪水，面罩都被打湿了大片，异色的双瞳中映照出的仿佛不只是少女濒临死亡的面孔，还有对这个残酷的世深深的绝望。  
那一刻带土几乎立刻就选择了相信卡卡西，背负着自己的眼睛，卡卡西是绝对不会向同伴出手的，而害卡卡西经历如此无望地狱的人，他一个都不会放过。  
带土看着怀中已经冰凉的少女，又看向躺在他脚边的卡卡西，觉得自己这么多年的一个心结好像忽然解开了，他对琳的感情，远没有超出同伴的界限。  
对不起啊，琳。  
虽然很想马上为你报仇，但是现在果然还是笨卡卡的命更重要。我向你保证，总有一天，我会尽我所能，把谋害你们的家伙一个不剩的，送入地狱！   
如今的他早已做到了。  
带土靠在床边，他重新带起了面具，心里盘算着已经一周没去看卡卡西了，对方是不是又去不要命的执行任务了，还是安定的去慰灵碑前打卡签到，或者和木叶的同伴聚在哪里吃饭喝酒呢。  
卡卡西是白色的，他和自己不一样，他应该活在地面上，阳光下，而不是像自己这样，身心早已被黑暗吞噬。  
他不能也不想让这个曾经的小天才，因为他染上任何污点。  
正胡思乱想的时候，神威空间里面的异动引起了他的注意。  
卡卡西……  
以为卡卡西出事了，带土连忙施展瞳术进入神威空间，一进去就看到满地的垃圾，带土呆愣几秒，才反应过来这些都是出自谁的手。  
不愧是名号响彻五大国的复制忍着写轮眼卡卡西，甚至还没见过自己施术，就能在短短一周的时间开启神威，虽不及自己使用的熟练，但也掌握了转移物品的本事。  
不过为什么都是垃圾？  
又一个纸团砸中了带土的脑袋，带土终于有些忍无可忍了，他捡起地上的一个纸团，看到里面的内容后更加的火冒三丈。  
垃圾卡卡西！居然还想着去找牛郎？！

卡卡西因为意外打开了神威耗费了大部分查克拉，正坐在椅子上休息，眼前的空间突然扭曲了一块，戴着橙色漩涡面具的男人探出上半身，画面有些诡异又猎奇。  
“卡卡西你再把神威当垃圾桶我就揍你了！”

tbc.


	6. 真的有人可以记仇二十年

“写十遍‘我不会乱扔垃圾了’。”  
“带土……”  
“你不写我就回去了。”  
“……”  
带土看着桌前翻着白眼奋笔疾书的卡卡西，表面风平浪静，心里十分暗爽，他决定等卡卡西写完，立刻把这张纸裱起来挂到神威空间里，心情不好的时候就进去看看。  
“咳。”带土轻咳一声，掩饰嘴角抑制不住的笑意，他拿起那张“悔过书”，瞧瞧这鸡飞狗跳的字，一看就没认真写，但是带土还是很满意，转手就收到了袖子里，丝毫没理会慌忙扑过来想抢回去的卡卡西。“行了别闹了，我可是来给你特训的。”  
卡卡西看着面前这个一脸我的时间很宝贵，浪费任何一秒你都赔偿不起的人，也不知道刚刚无理取闹的是谁。  
“那么，”带土拍了拍手，“我们开始吧。”  
卡卡西还没反应过来，就被带土扔进了神威，直到身下传来柔软的触感才缓过神来。“嗯？哪来的垫子？”  
“呜哇！重死了，卡卡西你要谋害亲夫么！”  
“诶？”卡卡西连忙从带土身上爬起来，慌手慌脚的把带土也拉了起来。他偏过头视线不敢往带土的方向偏移半分，脸红的就像当众朗读了一遍《亲热天堂》一样。虽然确认了男朋友的身份，但这种话从带土嘴里说出来还是感觉有点害羞。  
还好戴了面罩啊。  
带土在说出那句话的瞬间就恨不得把卡卡西踢出神威，都怪笨卡卡太重压坏了他的脑子！脸红成这样一点敌营老大的尊严都没有了，如果被看到指不定要怎么嘲笑呢，毕竟这人从小嘴巴就毒。  
还好戴了面具啊。  
两个人自顾自的羞怯，谁也没意识到对方的不自在。  
带土这边仗着自己有面具护体，没有任何心理负担，率先从自我反省中清醒过来，他似乎有件很重要的事情忘了做。他从袖子里掏出一张有些皱巴巴的纸，随手施了个木遁，在纸的四周围上一圈结结实实的边框，然后高高挂在了正中央的立方体上。  
卡卡西看着带土一系列动作只觉得更羞耻了，早知道他要挂起来就写的好看一点了。   
“等你能自由出入这里的时候，就可以把它取下来了。”带土原本正挂的起劲儿，结果转头就看到卡卡西脸红的不正常，想来这个小天才从小也没受过这种屈辱吧，心一软，他的嘴巴又快过脑子，擅自做出了承诺。   
“我已经可以打开神威了。”  
“这个我当然知道。”带土现在腰带里面还有那张叫嚣着要去牛郎店的纸团呢，“……还有你不要用这种眼神看着我，我是不会表扬你的，只是开了一次神威，查克拉就几乎耗尽的人不配得到我的夸奖。”  
看着卡卡西瞬间黯淡下去的眼神，带土突然有了一丝罪恶感，为了不让这个奇异的感觉扩散，他连忙端起架子接着说，“首先，你要精准掌握对查克拉的控制。”  
“感受查克拉的流动……诶哟！你干嘛电我！”  
卡卡西目光下移，注意到带土刚刚走路的时候姿势有些别扭，腰部似乎不太敢用力，他猜测可能是是被自己刚刚掉下来砸伤了。他曾经在木叶医院养伤的时候，见过那里的医生用电击舒缓筋骨，他的雷遁稍加控制的话，也是可以作为舒筋活血的利器的，于是他伸出两根冒着蓝光的手指，直往带土的腰眼捅了过去。  
“奇怪，不舒服么？”  
“舒服个鬼！……诶？”带土扭了扭腰，好像真的挺舒服的，被卡卡西砸到差点错位的尾椎也恢复了生机，神清气爽的支撑着整个背部，残存的电流在身体里运转一周，整个人就像泡过温泉一样，舒服的想睡觉。  
不对！卡卡西对查克拉的掌控已经到了这种地步了么？刚刚那一招稍有偏差，他们午饭就要多一道碳烤腰子了。  
“这个算你合格。”带土有些不服气，自小就被这个小天才在各方面碾压，怎么好不容易轮到自己占尽先机，还是被他很轻易的追了上来。  
“什么？”按摩也算考核范围？  
“第二点！”带土指着显然还没搞清楚状况的卡卡西说，“你开启万花筒的方式不对，既消耗查克拉又浪费时间。”  
“嗯……”卡卡西一副果然如此的表情，“那么，怎样才能正确开启万花筒呢？”卡卡西向带土的方向歪了歪头，伸手摘了对方的面具，“嗯？带土老师。”  
带土听到这个称呼明显一滞，掉落在地的面具都没注意。这个人绝对是故意的，身为一个男人，尤其是在品尝过恋人甜美滋味以后，听到这种禁忌般的称呼怎么可能会不兴奋，而且这个大胆的恋人还不怕死的接着撩拨他。  
“不如老师先教你点其他的好不好？”带土拽着卡卡西的手腕将人扯到自己怀里。  
“不用了，老师。”卡卡西抬手阻止了带土继续前进的意图，“我在《亲热天堂》里面已经学到很多了。”  
“我们直接来实践吧，带土老师。”  
宇智波带土心花怒放的准备按着恋人就地正法，却被告知他至少应该再造一个木床，或者直接出去把他上忍宿舍的小床搬进来。带土一怒之下施术造了个木质教鞭放在旁边，怀里的白毛果然老实的不说话了，不过等到两番交缠下来，看着卡卡西白皙的膝盖和手肘都染上粉色的擦痕，带土还是同意确实应该买个床摆在神威里面了。  
“老师，体罚学生是违反规则的吧。”  
“那勾引老师就是正确的了？”  
卡卡西自觉理亏，只好转移话题问道“……继续么？”  
“诶哟你今天很主动嘛！”  
“等、等一下！我说的是特训！”  
“特训啊……”带土讪讪收回伸向卡卡西胸口的手，“不过你还有体力继续么？”  
卡卡西揉了揉酸痛的腰，老实的摇了摇头，“但是理论知识的话，我还是能消化的。”  
“那我们换个地方。”带土抱起地上的卡卡西，瞬间切换到万花筒模式，“神威！”  
“等等！我还没穿衣服——”

“你家浴缸好小啊。”  
“是是，平时只有我一个人还是够用的。”卡卡西本就疲惫不堪，刚又被带土吓的够呛，这会连白眼都懒得翻了。  
“我知道一处温泉圣地，下次要不要一起去。那里人不多，训练的时候也不会被打扰。”  
“好啊，现在就去吧。”卡卡西懒洋洋的靠在带土身上，对这个提议十分向往。  
“现在？”带土被卡卡西和身后的浴缸封印在方寸之地，只得发挥自身最大余热的往卡卡西露出水面的皮肤撩水，“你前脚迈出木叶大门，立马就会被打上叛忍的标签吧。”  
“那不是正好……”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，用神威不行么？”  
“……你把神威当成什么了？”  
“代步工具。”  
“……”  
“不然你是怎么来的？”  
“跑来的。”  
“……我明天就去找纲手大人申请个外出任务吧。”  
“为了个温泉你至于么？”  
“去哪找你？”  
“……”  
“不知道有没有陪着泡温泉的牛郎……”  
“中午我来接你。”

tbc.


	7. 动荡年代下诞生的感情比慰灵碑还要结实

第二天一大早，还没等卡卡西去申领任务，两个带着面具的暗部先一步送来了任务卷轴，看着在他面前瞬间消失的两个身影，卡卡西认真思考了一下怎样才能磨蹭到中午再出发。  
手中的卷轴突然沉重了起来呢。  
嚯，还是个S级任务。他决定先看看任务内容，再决定如何制定路线，运气好的话，也许还能路过带土说的温泉。  
“……”卡卡西快速浏览一遍后，一时竟有些不敢相信，又低头看了一遍，还是不信，甚至还想召唤出帕克捏一捏，看看他会不会疼。  
这怕不是在做梦吧？居然是探查“晓”组织基地的任务。不过仔细想想，这件事确实只有和“晓”接触最多的他最合适不过了。  
既然是这种任务，那他“准备工作”做的久一点也是合情合理的，就像往常一样去慰灵碑前发呆到中午吧。  
“卡卡西老师，又来买花了。”  
“哟，井野啊。”卡卡西看着金发的少女将白色马蹄莲仔细的打包好交给他，随口问道，“今天没有去纲手大人那里么？”  
“正要去呢！”少女急匆匆的摘了围裙，简单的道别后，转身就跑远了。  
井野的身影让他不知不觉间，和自己班的唯一的女生重合起来，那孩子一直为了能够成为和另外两个人并肩作战的可靠同伴而努力着，最近好像确实很久没有见到她了。  
“哟！卡卡西！”  
一只重重的拍到肩膀上的手拉回了他的思绪，他回过头，果然看到了逆光也清晰的西瓜头，还有他身侧小一号的同款西瓜头，耀眼加倍。  
“来比一场么？”  
“不了吧，我今天还有任务。”推开凯突然凑近的脸，卡卡西眯起被闪的有些灼痛的眼睛，连忙摆手。  
“是么……”凯注意到卡卡西怀中的花，想到这个人每次出任务之前都要去慰灵碑待上一会，他知道卡卡西去见谁，但是他不知道这个人每次是怀着怎样的心情，是去承诺自己会平安回来继续守护木叶，还是存着诀别的心思去见故人最后一面。  
“那等你回来再说。”他现在能做的也只能是提醒友人，每次归来时，总有一个人还在这里等着他。  
卡卡西看着凯安定的笑起来闪着金光的牙，突然有点伤感，一方面他想和带土站到一起，那就注定要成为木叶的叛忍，永远无法再维持现在的羁绊，学生也好，同伴也好，他不敢去想他们或震惊或失望的眼神。另一方面，在知道带土还活着的消息后，他根本无法放任他不管，哪怕知道对方目前的身份，他也做不到与那人为敌。  
“……好。”他像往常一样笑着，“再见了，凯。”  
“卡卡西今天好像怪怪的……”  
“有么？”一旁的小李歪了歪头，有些不解，“卡卡西老师一直在笑啊。”  
“是啊，他一直在笑。”凯揉了揉学生的头发，直到卡卡西的身影消失在视野里，心里不安的情绪始终没有消散。

卡卡西站在慰灵碑前，拇指轻轻擦拭着一小块石碑，那里明显比其他地方干净许多，由于长年累月的触摸，那里刻着的名字也比其他的字看起来要淡一些。  
宇智波带土。  
为了守护木叶和同伴，殒命神无毗桥的少年。那是三战的英雄，木叶的英雄，更是他的英雄。  
只能被永远铭记心中的英雄。  
直到几天前他都是这样认为的，可是带土还活着，带着对这个世界最大的仇恨活着，他感受得到他的怨恨和怒火，对这个不会善待忍者的世界，也对无能为力的自己。  
虽然用了点心机，甚至可以说是用身体留住了带土，卡卡西还是有些不真实感，这种不真实会随着时间慢慢增强，他想立刻就掌握神威的技巧，一刻都不想和带土再分开。他想抱住那个眼神中透露着孤寂，眼底下连接着死亡的男人，告诉他自己会永远伴随左右，哪怕要与世界为敌。  
卡卡西想了太久，连太阳升到头顶都没有发觉，直到感受到身边空气的流转出现异动，他才警惕的抽出一把苦无。  
“果然在这里，”带土探出半个身子，一副我就知道你在这里的样子，“你迟到了，卡卡西。”  
“啊……”卡卡西收回苦无，抬头看了看正挂在头顶的太阳，居然都这个时候了，他没有像往常一样说着一听就会被戳穿的蹩脚理由，只是抬起手，晃了晃纤白的手指，“那么一会见，带土。”  
“诶？不一起走么？”  
“可是不从大门走出去的话，会被怀疑的。”  
“……木叶现在还搞出入登记这一套哦？！”

“要我说这些老一套的忍者规则早就该改改了。”  
“是是……”卡卡西头疼的看着因为没和他一起出门有些闹别扭的带土，已经念叨了一路现在制度的不合理之处。  
“……为什么不报备走出村子就会被定义成叛忍，如果有紧急情况来不及说明呢！不是太草率了么！还有啊……”带土说的兴起，抬眼看到身旁卡卡西一副兴致缺缺的模样，伸手便捉住他的下巴扭过来，“你有没有听我说话啊！”  
“有的有的，”卡卡西下巴被捏的生疼，立刻讨好的附和道，“关于这一点我同意你说的，等我回去就写提案向上面反映。”  
卡卡西将手搭在带土的手上，让他的手掌整个都贴在自己的脸颊上，将他全部的温柔都揉进了笑弯的眉眼中，声音也越发绵软，“好不好？”  
“唔……”带土被卡卡西笑的有些愣神，感觉到脸在发烫慌忙抽回自己的手，催促着卡卡西接着赶路。光天化日，朗朗乾坤，这人怎么就敢公然勾引他，不日一日都对不起头顶的太阳！不行不行，卡卡西还有任务在身，还是等到去温泉再好好教育他吧。  
“还是接着说忍者规则吧。”带土又转移回最开始的话题，“要是让我当上了火影……”  
声音和脚步声同时停止，卡卡西暗道不好，回过头时，果然见到带土呆呆的站在那里，似乎对自己刚刚脱口而出的话感到惊愕。  
“呵…”带土自嘲的笑了一声，事到如今他怎么还能说出这种话，他可是毁过木叶一次的人。  
“走吧。”  
就算成为不了火影，现在的他还是可以改变忍者规则，在他创造的世界中，忍者也可以像普通人一样，平稳安定的过完一生。  
“带土……”卡卡西不放心的追上两步，扯住带土的衣角。刚刚带土周身散发出的悲戚和伤感，深深刺痛了他，那个曾经梦想要在火影岩刻上自己脸的少年，现在连说出这件事都做不到了。  
“我没事。”带土拍了拍卡卡西的手背，“说起来，你这次的任务是什么？……如果是机密，你不说也没关系。”  
“是调查……”卡卡西难得显得有些局促，“晓。”  
“啊？！”该说是巧合么，还是他们的事情被发现了？再或者卡卡西根本就是被派来的卧底？带土看了看一会挠挠脸，一会看看天，一副扭扭捏捏好像等着蜜月旅行的妻子模样的卡卡西，立刻打消了对方是卧底的这个念头。  
他的卡卡西目前只是个陷入爱情的笨蛋而已。  
“期限是？”  
“大概两周。”  
带土仰望天空，阳光晃的他有些想流泪。他决定不管是谁拟定了这个任务以及选定了卡卡西，之后的月之眼计划他都要着重满足这个人的愿望。  
这难道就是传说中的婚假么？  
卡卡西，温泉，两周时间，月之眼是不是提前开启了。  
“我们现在去哪里？”  
“去基地。”  
“你不怕我回去报告给他们？”  
“没关系，这只是其中一处，总不能让你这两周一无所获吧。”带土贴心的为卡卡西的任务报告做足了打算，他决定用一天时间带他参观基地以及介绍“晓”的成员，然后剩下的时间就可以为所欲为了。  
“哦对了，你以后要叫我‘阿飞’，我的身份不能暴露。”带土正了正脸上的面具，清了清嗓子。  
“阿飞？”  
“讨厌~人家是暗恋前辈的女高中生啦~♡”  
“嗯？？？”

tbc.


	8. 恋爱中的少女可是什么事情都做得出来的

“你什么毛病？”卡卡西双手环胸，惊恐的后退两步。  
这好好的人，怎么说变态就变态了。  
“要说生病的话，阿飞唯一的解药就只有前辈了哦。”带土侧过身子，低着头，一副娇羞模样，脚下却慢慢的拉进两人间的距离。  
“等、等等！别靠近我！”  
“诶！前辈这么冷淡，阿飞真的好伤心！”他两只手握成拳头，在眼睛两侧比划了几下，擦拭着根本不存在的眼泪。  
“你差不多行了！”卡卡西有些忍无可忍，抬手就想摘带土的面具，看看这人到底是用什么样的表情说出这种话的。  
“诶！不可以啦~揭开人家的面具可是要对人家负责的哦~”带土捉住卡卡西不安分的手，防止他真的掀开自己的面具，他也是要脸的。他扭着腰又凑到卡卡西面前，从面具唯一的洞中透露出微弱的红光，“阿飞现在可是纯情的高中女生哦，前辈有没有兴趣深入了解一下。”  
“没有，谢谢。”卡卡西抽回自己的手，头也不回的继续赶路，“我还不想犯罪。”  
“前辈这么着急是要去哪里啊~难道……”  
卡卡西侧目瞟了他一眼，他现在已经可以对“阿飞”完全免疫了，他决定不管这人说什么都不再理会。  
“是去阿飞的闺房？”  
“……”卡卡西告诉自己克制，克制，这个神经病是他的男朋友，打坏了还是自己心疼。他看着面前一直嚷嚷着“卡卡西前辈好色~”的人，头上爆起一根青筋，终于还是没忍住掀开护额，一个俯身冲了过去。  
“卡、卡卡西，冷静点……”  
“雷切！”  
“啊啊救命啊！”  
带土在前面跑的飞快，卡卡西一路开着雷切紧随其后，所到之处殃及的树木姑且不计，就说烤熟的飞禽都有好几只。带土的速度巧妙的控制在卡卡西碰不到，又刚好在他视线范围内的距离，发觉到带土的动作在他眼里看的清清楚楚，卡卡西才反应过来自己不知不觉间，竟然开启了万花筒写轮眼。  
卡卡西手中的蓝光渐弱，脚步也放缓，回忆着刚刚无意识开启万花筒前，体内查克拉的流动。他只记得自己被带土气坏了，一心想用雷切换一个安静的世界，为了捕捉到跑的像兔子一样敏捷的带土，他将大部分查克拉都集中在左眼上方便追踪，应该就是在那个时候打开的。  
“哦？这么快就成功了？”带土不知什么时候突然从卡卡西身后跳了出来，“记住刚刚那个感觉，你已经比上次快多了。我们大概天黑前就能赶到，你不要太勉强。”  
“但是你这个样子去可不行，要伪装一下。”  
“这个我有准备。”卡卡西从身后的背包里面掏出几样东西铺在地上，先快速换了身衣服，又熟练的在脸上涂涂抹抹一番，最后戴上一顶棕色的假发，再转过来时已然是另外一个人了。  
“我是斯坎儿，请多指教，阿飞前辈。”连声音都变了。  
带土震惊的看着卡卡西展示自己娴熟的化妆技术，要不是亲眼见到，他简直要认不出这人来。他抬手捏捏对方的脸确认这不是什么高端的变身术，然后又开始因为卡卡西随意露出真容径自生气。  
“行了，知道你厉害啦。”带土将卡卡西的围巾向上拽了拽，鼻尖以下全部挡住才满意的停手。“可以了，走吧。”  
一路上卡卡西都在琢磨快速开启万花筒的方式，太过认真以至于带土突然停下脚步都没有注意到，一头撞在带土的背部，隐形眼镜差点给撞掉。  
“怎么不走了？”卡卡西揉了揉酸疼的鼻子，扶正了假发，有些困惑。  
“前面不远就是了，你……”  
“怎么了？”  
“你快进神威里面去，再靠近就会被发现了。”  
“那我伪装的意义呢？”  
“之后会用到的，啊等等！”带土将手掌覆在卡卡西的左眼上，一股暖流随之涌了进去。  
“你做了什么？”不知道是不是错觉，卡卡西觉得这只眼睛的力量好像变强了一些。  
“我们的两只眼睛是可以连接到一起的，我刚在你那只眼睛里面注入了一些我自己的查克拉，这样一会我看到的东西你也可以看到，虽然时间不长，但是应该够用了。等下开会的时候，我会留一个影分身负责给你讲解。”  
卡卡西呆呆地看着神威空间中多出来的几样家具，不过是开个会的功夫，还至于准备这么多东西。他将查克拉尽量集中在左眼，慢慢的，带土的视野出现在他的面前。  
“目前’晓’的任务着重于财力收集，这里大多采取两人一组的小队形式共同行动，一方面配合作战效率更高，另一方面也可以相互制衡和监督。”  
影分身尽职尽责的给卡卡西讲“晓”的目的和行动计划，逐个介绍成员的时候，因为距离有些远看不太清，带土的影分身摊摊手无奈的表示“阿飞”目前还不是正式成员，不能靠的太近。  
“‘晓’的预备队员很多么？”  
“目前有几个尚在审核中。”  
“怎么审核？”  
“出一次任务，能活着回来就算合格了。”  
“还真是既简单又粗暴啊。”  
没多久影分身就随着带土的进入而消失了，卡卡西注意到带土的面色不善，拍拍身下的床示意带土坐过来。  
“我接了个任务，估计最快也要三五天。”带土气恼的将面具扔在床上，好不容易迎来了和卡卡西两周的二人世界，为什么这个时候突然要他带新人啊。“我把温泉的地址告诉你，你先去那里等我……”  
“我要和你一起去。”卡卡西倒在床上，开着万花筒果然消耗体力，他已经有些累了。  
“诶？”  
“放心我不会拖累你。”  
“不是这个问题，这次任务我不是一个人，还有一个新人……”  
“没关系，他又认不出我来。”  
“可是……”  
“带新人而已，多一个还是两个不会引起怀疑的。”卡卡西疲倦的合上眼睛，他扯扯带土的衣角，“先休息吧，我好累。”  
带土立刻将那些纠结尽数抛到脑后，决定先抱着卡卡西美美的睡一觉再说。  
第二天一大早，带土独自跑到距基地百米开外的树林里才把卡卡西放出来，之后不久，连预备队员都算不上的新人也赶了过来。  
“久等了，阿飞前辈！”男孩看起来只有十几岁的模样，十分礼貌的打着招呼，“我叫长谷，十九岁，来自水之国雾隐村，前辈请多指教！”  
“讨厌啦~不要叫人家前辈，阿飞也只是个新人而已啦~”  
“阿飞前辈，这位是？”  
“你好。”卡卡西主动伸出手，露出比平时更加完整的招牌微笑，“我是‘晓’组织编外成员斯坎儿。”  
带土一边极力克制住自己蠢蠢欲动的想给他围巾拉高的手，一边忍不住吐槽，“不，他不是。”  
“我是。”  
“你不是。”  
“前辈们感情真好啊。”名叫长谷的少年带着有些羡慕的语气感叹道，看向卡卡西的眼神有一丝不易察觉的嫉妒，转瞬即逝。  
三人组的目标前几日在不远处的村子出没过，是一个赏金不菲的的叛忍，等级定位在A，非常适合做新人的考核项目。  
变故就在一瞬间，卡卡西和带土几乎是同时察觉到前方有埋伏，还没来得及出声提醒，长谷已经毅然跳进了敌人的包围圈，二人只好本着团队精神，象征性的去救一下。  
对面有八个人，身手一般，但是相互间的配合十分默契，攻击主要集中在长谷的身上，卡卡西和带土这边只有三个人。  
被小看了呢。还是说他们的目的也是赏金，毕竟这三个人中只有长谷戴着叛忍的护额。  
“这里交给你，我去帮他。”眼看着长谷落在下风，卡卡西交代了一句就利用影分身脱离了这边的战场。  
担心暴露身份，卡卡西不敢贸然使用雷切，只能用些简单的雷遁将五人组成的土牢破开。被救出的长川和卡卡西背抵着背，简单商量了一下对策，就朝着各自的目标冲了出去，所谓团战，只要不给他们组团的机会，从内部逐步瓦解是最好的选择。  
卡卡西抽出腰包里面的苦无，迎面挡住对方的长刀，“嗖嗖”两声，另一个人放出的手里剑直逼他面门，卡卡西借着长刀的力道向后一个翻身躲过两枚手里剑，第三个人的攻击在这个时候紧跟而来，他挥舞着锁链将半空中的卡卡西捆住，一个用力狠狠的摔在地上。棕发男人痛苦的呻吟一声，突然他的周身泛起蓝光，手持锁链的男人瞬间被电倒在地，动弹不得。剩下两个人看到队友被击败一时慌了手脚，两只手忽的从地下伸出来紧紧捉住他们的脚腕，一股大力将他们整个人往下拉。  
“土遁·心中斩首之术！”  
解决掉三个人的同时，第三枚手里剑向他飞来，角度比较偏，他只来得及护住要害，胳膊还是被划了一下，是长谷那边传来的。  
还没解决掉么。  
“土遁……”  
“木遁·扦插！”  
卡卡西还没来得出招，对面两个人就以极其惨烈的方式结束了生命。  
“你没事吧？”带土扶着卡卡西的肩膀着急的检查他的伤势。  
“比起我，你随便用木遁没关系么？”  
“你包里有绷带吧，先去神威里面治疗一下，我来清理战场。”  
“哦……”卡卡西应了一句，“那你可快点，一会我这都愈合了。”  
卡卡西进入神威空间后，带土迈过几个不入流小忍者的尸体，走到长谷身边，刚刚施术的时候，他刻意留了一根插进了长谷的胸膛。  
“阿飞……前辈……”  
“最后那枚手里剑是你放出来的吧。”  
“前辈……唔！”有一根木条插进了他的身体，不致命但非常的痛苦。  
“你怎么敢伤他？”  
“他……不值得信任……我才是……前辈的同伴……”长谷断断续续的说着，刚刚战斗的时候他看到了斯坎儿腰包里面的护额，那是木叶的护额，他不知道这个人接近阿飞前辈的目的，但绝对留不得，他必须保护阿飞前辈。  
长谷眼神中流露出的迷恋，直白的告诉带土这个人的龌蹉心思。  
“同伴……”带土有些怜悯的看着长谷，“那我要不要救你呢？”  
带土抽出苦无在手指上转了几圈，“毕竟是‘同伴’啊。”

“伤的怎么样？”带土回到神威的第一件事就是关心卡卡西的伤势，顺便从头到脚摸个爽。  
“还好你回来的及时，不然这个伤口就要合上了。”卡卡西翻个白眼，无声的控诉着带土的小题大做。  
“长谷呢？”  
“觉得技不如人，羞愤自杀了。”  
“……你还能说点人话么？”

tbc.


End file.
